The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette, especially to a mouthpiece device of the electronic cigarette.
Referring to FIG. 1, mouthpiece device of the existing electronic cigarette comprises an inhaling shell 1′, atomizing device 2′, liquid-guiding tube 3′ for guiding tobacco liquid flowing therethrough, stopper 4′, and cap 5′.
The shell 1′ comprises a reservoir 11′ for storing tobacco liquid therein and an aerosol passage 12′ for allowing aerosol to pass therethrough. The atomizing device 2′ comprises an atomizer 21′ and an atomizing cup assembly 22′ for holding the atomizer 21′. The atomizing cup assembly 22′ is composed of a support seat 221′, a ceramic seat 222′ and a foam-nickel unit 223′. The liquid-guiding tube 3′ has one end thereof connected with the reservoir 11′ through a metal frame 6′ so as to guide the tobacco liquid from the reservoir 11′ to the atomizing cup assembly 22′. The stopper 4′ is inserted in the reservoir 11′ at one end facing the atomizing device 2′, and the cap 5′ is used for sealing the other end of the reservoir 11′.
However, the existing mouthpiece device of the electronic cigarette has such disadvantages that: it is very complicated to manufacture and assemble the atomizing cup assembly 22′, the manufacturing cost is high; the ceramic seat 222′ and foam-nickel unit 223′ directly contact with an inner wall of the shell 1′ which results unsatisfactory heat insulation, therefore, the temperature at outer wall of the shell 1′ is relatively high even to be felt burning hand, and the electronic cigarette cannot be used; the metal frame 6′ does not facilitate liquid-guiding, but raises the manufacturing cost; moreover, the cap 5′ is set at an inhaling end of the shell 1′, the aerosol passage 12′ directly extends to outside of the shell 1′, therefore, tobacco particles will flow together with aerosol from the aerosol passage 12′ to outside of the shell 1′, and thus fail to be filtered.